A workflow is an orchestrated pattern of business activity enabled by the systematic organization of resources into processes that provide certain services. A workflow can be divided into many different segments performed by individuals or groups of individuals within an organization. Also, workflows may be viewed as one fundamental building block to be combined with other parts of an organization's structure such as information technology, teams, projects and hierarchies.